1. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for welding lead wires of first electrical components to lead wires of second electrical components, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such apparatus and methods where said first electrical components are negative glow lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A negative glow lamp is an electrical component having a cylindrical glass bulb approximately 1/2" in length and 1/4" in diameter. Extending downwardly from the bulb is a lower bulb portion which is a substantially flat tab formed during the bulb manufacturing process. This lower bulb portion extends downward approximately 1/4" and has a width of approximately 1/4", and a thickness of approximately 1/16". Disposed within the bulb are first and second filaments. Attached to the first and second filaments and extending downwardly from the lower bulb portion are first and second copper lead wires having a length of approximately 11/2". These lead wires are substantially parallel and lie substantially in the plane of the flat tab extending down from the bulb.
Such negative glow lamps are used in large numbers by manufacturers of electrical equipment. Often it is necessary that a resistor be welded to one of the lead wires of each of the negative glow lamps.
Prior art methods of handling such negative glow lamps during the process of welding resistors to the glow lamps, have involved the manual handling of each individual lamp at numerous stages. This adds greatly to the expense of manufacturing the finished lamps.